The Cycle Continues
by jason429
Summary: The Mob of the Dead crew have broken the cycle. But instead of moving on to the afterlife they regain their lives and meet the Green Run crew. This is Zombies should have ended.
1. The Cycle is broken

The Cycle Continues chapter 1

December 31, 1933 Alcatraz Island

It was a dark and stormy night on Alcatraz. It was New Year`s Eve when four immates by the names of, Billy Handsome, Sal Deluca, Finn O` Leary, Albert Arlington A.K.A The Weasel sought to escape the rock. Arlington had a fool proof plan involving a makeshift aircraft of his own design. But the plan sooned soured as the group divided over issues. Finn, Sal, and Billy lured Arlington to the roof to exact a bloody and violent revenge. The Weasel layed in a pool of his own cold blood. The guards discovered the murderand on January 1, 1934 the three were sentenced to death by electric chair.

But their story doesn`t stop there. Instead of moving on the the afterlife Sal, Finn, Billy and Weasel were in purgitory with any realization of their deaths. The Four mobsters were carring out the escape plan as normal. Weasel faked an illness to get the guard Stanley Ferguson`s attention. As Ferguson opened the cell Weasel pulled out a shank and murdered Ferguson.

Weasel then regrouped to the others when Billy gave each one of the group a revolver. "Here you go fellas courtesy of the warden`s private collection" said Billy handing out he revolvers. "Boys in laundry stashed the parts?" asked Weasel. "Course they fucking did" assured Billy. The four then heard a moan of what appeared to be Ferguson. "What the fuck….I killed him" said Weasel in shock."You`ve been in the joint too long Al you forgot how to get shit done" said Billy.

The zombie then screamed at the four. Billy fired a shot from his revolver but the zombie was still standing. "What the fuck?" asked Billy in confusion as he and the others fired shots at the zombie. As the zombie got closer and closer it finally died. "this aint right something wierds is going on" said Weasel as he looked around. "You don`t say Weasel, where are thise screams coming from" asked Finn. Then all the cells opened as the hordes of the undead exited them.

"Oh shit" said Weasel looking at the overwhelming odds. The other three then began fending off the hordes of the undead. Sadly one by one the mobsters met their demise. Or so they thought.

The four were re-incarnated to the cellblock via their own ghosts and returned to their very own bodies. Once again neither have no memory of their own deaths. And with that "The Cycle" begins.

Billy, Sal, Finn, and Weasel began their fight for survival with one goal in mind….the escape plan. As the four fought their way through alcatraz they came across a chest of some sort but what it really was was a box that contains weapons than appear in a random order. Also machines that said things like, Juggernog, Double Tap II, Speed Cola, Deadshot Daquri, and Electric Cherry.

The four came across locations that had a drawing of a dog head and when a zombies dies near it a dog head that appears to be on fire appears from the wall. With all three dog heads fed then four received a tomohawk called "Hell`s Retriever". But what confused the mobsters most that around the island were chalk outlines of weapons and how one can manifest from the thin air.

The Weasel how ever seemed to know what`s going on. In a way it was suspicious. From time to time a siren was heard warning of a force far worse than zombies…. Brutus. It would say things like "PRIVLIGES ARE REVOKED" "I WILL BE BAAAACK" "YOU CAN`T ESCAPE YOUR SINS" just to name a few. Sal seemed to recognized to Brutus to be Stanley Ferguson. "Do you hear some of the shit that thing`s saying I think it`s Ferguson" said Sal.

The Four managed to find the parts to the plane and built the plane on the roof. "Like Icarus we take flight" said Weasel as he began the takeoff sequence. With that the plane flew of the ground and left the island of Alcatraz. But hope sooned turned to fate when the plane crashed into The Golden Gate Bridge. As the four regained consciousness they noticed the bridge still under construction and a machine labled "Pack-a-Punch". "Look it`s another one of those machines" said Sal noticing the machine."I think we can use it to upgrade our weapons" said Weasel guessing the intended purpose of the machine.

"Upgrade our weapons, me first" said Billy as he placed his Ak-47 in the Pack-a-Punch. When the process was finished the AK-47 was now a reddish orange. "Scootch over i`m next" said Sal. Then the other two upgraded their weapons. Billy had an upgraded AK-47. Sal had an upgraded Blundergat which is a mix between a Blunderbuss and a gattling gun. Finn had an upgraded Death Machine. Weasel had an upgraded M1927 Chicago Type writter Tommy Gun. All of a sudden four electric chairs appeared at the end of the bridge and more zombies.

"Fuck me here they come again" said Billy. "Guys we need to take the chairs it the only out of here" said Weasel. With that said everyone took a chair and commited suicide. When it was over they retuned to where they started ghosts seing their own bodies in the same cell block.

The mobsters went to the roof and noticed the plane already built. "How is the plane already built?" asked Sal. "Maybe it needs fuel" said Weasel. "He`s right if we go to where the parts were supposed to be their will be fuel cans waiting" said Billy. "Billy`s right let`s find fuel and get the fuck out of here" said Finn.

After finding the fuel cans and traveling to the Golden Gate Bridge once more the mobsters saw a sign that said "NO ONE ESCAPES ALIVE". "I think that`s my handwritting" said Weasel in confusion and shock. "What the fuck are you talking about Weasel". "I`m saying doesn`t feel familiar to you guys?" asked Weasel. The other three looked at Weasel in confusion.

The Four returned to Alcatraz via suicide and completed the cycle one more time. When the four returned to Alcatraz a third time secrets were revealed. A floating pair of ear phones appeared. It was an audio tour featuring Stanley Ferguson. Ferguson explained what actually happened to the four. On the roof the four took the plane as their ghosts. When they landed they saw their bodies in the electric chairs. All this time the four were actually dead. When they revived themselves Zombies and Bruti spawns on the bridge…but none went after Weasel. "The Zombies aren`t going after Weasel" said Sal. "It`s like they`re protecting him" said Finn. "This is your fault Weasel" said Billy. "WHAT? Come on I aint done nothing" said Weasel. From that moment Weasel knew what to do. If Weasel dies "The Cycle" continues. Weasel wondered what if he got revenge on the other three for killing him the first place. Weasel had no time to waste he had to kill the three. One by one Weasel killed Sal, Finn, and Billy. Then a white flash appeared as everyone was gone.

The Cycle was broken. Instead of moving on the flash appeared again The plane and the mobsters were flying through the deserts of what`s left of Africa. "What happed?" asked Billy."We did it guys ,we broke the cycle. "Wait a second I remember everything now, we were dead the entire time" said Finn as he regained his memory. "I guess you were right about that Finn" said Sal. "So what is this heaven or hell and why are we still on the plane flying through the fucking desert" asked Billy. "I don´t think were dead anymore guys" said Weasel. "How are so sure about that Weasel" asked Sal. "Beacause I think I see some people" said Weasel as he saw four individuals by a wrecked airplane. The plane started to drop. "We going down again!" shouted Weasel as he and the others braced for impact.


	2. Past meets Present

The Cycle Continues chapter 2

Africa 2025, 15 minutes earlier

Four lone survivors by the names of, Samuel Stuhlinger, Abigail Misty Briarton, Russman, and Marlton Johnson were on their way to a place known as "The Rift". After battling the undead in the missile aftermath in Washington and the skyscrapers in China the group were heading to the next location guided by Dr. Ludvig Maxis and Dr. Edward Richtofen.

"Enough walking for today we set up camp here" said Russman. By nightfall the group made a campfire by an abandoned airplane.

"In case you boneheads don`t know, the world is broken very broken. The dead walk the earth and what remains of civilization is at the mercy of forces we don`t understand" said Russman. "What makes you think we`re gonna find something in this new place?" asked Misty. "I don`t know if we will but at least we`ll be sure" said Russman. "Uh sure of what exactly?" asked Stuhlinger. "I don`t know" answered Russman. "He`s losing his memory again" said Marlton frantically. "Your name is Russman RUSS MAN" said Misty. "That my first or last name?" asked Russman. "We don`t know you`re just Russman, you`re a former operative of Broken Arrow you`ve been walking the earth since the ….incident" said Marlton. "Yeah I think I remember…..the town" said Russman. "That`s where you found us" said Marlton. "When we met you already had your lapdog in toe" said Misty. "What do you mean lapdog huh i`m the only one who knows what to do" said Stuhlinger. "Don`t talk stupid Stu you only know whatever the german tells you to think. "I don`t think you`re in any position to ridicule Mr. Stuhlinger given your own problimities" said Marlton. "You better watch your mouth before say something you regret boy" said Russman. "ENOUGH we need to know why where here" snapped Misty. "Uh guys what`s that in the air?" asked Stuhlinger directing his attention to the aircraft.

Present time

Weasel and the other mobsters regained consciousness after the crash. "Uh is everyone okay?" asked Weasel. "I think so" answered Billy. "A-ok" answered Sal. "Live to fight another day" said Finn. The four then heard footsteps and voices. "Shh you hear that?" asked Sal. The four readied their weapons just in case.

"Sounds like the crash came from over there" said Misty. "Do you think it could be human?" asked Stuhlinger. "Stupidger when was the last time you seen rock gobblers flying a plane?" asked Misty. "It appears the aircraft is made up of makeshift parts" said Marlton. "The question is who made it?" asked Russman.

"On the count of three we jump them" said Sal. "W-Wait what if they`re armed?" asked Weasel. "Then we kill them before they get the chance" answered Billy. "Sounds like a plan" said Finn in agreement.

"Shh" whispered Misty as she heard voices from the wreckage and readied her Remington. Marlton readied his SVU-AS. Russman readied his War Machine. Stuhlinger readied his M1216. "COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP NICE AND SLOW!" ordered Misty. "Don`t make any stupid moves" reasoned Russman.

"On three one, two, THREE" said Billy as Sal and Finn charged out from the wreckage. "GUYS WAIT" said Weasel. "GET ON THE FUCKING GROUND" ordered Billy as he aimed his AK-47. Sal had his Blundergat in one hand and his Hell`s Retriever in the other. Finn aimed his Executioner as well.

Stuhlinger immediately dropped his weapon and got on his knees with his hands behinds his head. "Looks like Stuhlinger isn`t all that much of a man after all" scoffed Misty. "Your turn Bitch" said Billy. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" asked Misty enraged. Billy then smacked her with the AK causing her to get on her knees. "LEAVE HER ALONE" shouted Marlton. Finn smacked his Executioner at Marlton`s face. "You trying to be the hero tough guy?" asked Finn. "Sal deal with the old guy" ordered Billy. "You better watch who you`re calling old fool" said Russman. Sal then placed his Retriever against Russman`s jugular vein. "If you don`t keep your mouth shut blood will pour from your neck like a river" threatened Sal.

"GUYS STOP DON`T KILL THEM" said Weasel from wreckage. "Weasel where the fuck were you?" asked Billy. "Can`t you see they`re just innocent people" argued Weasel. "Innocent? These fuckers tried to kill us" said Finn. "The first sign of human life since this crazy shit started and you guys go out trying to kill people, let them go" ordered Weasel. Sal, Finn, and Billy released the four.

"Look we`re sorry for…..what we did" said Billy. Misty then walked up to punch Billy in the face. "OWW YOU CRAZY BITCH" said Billy in pain. "SORRY YOU FUCKING SMACKED ME IN THE FACE WITH A RIFLE, TRIED TO KILL US AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS SORRY?" Asked Misty still in a foul mood. "Misty calm yourself at least they apologized" said Marlton. "Apology accepted" sighed Misty. "Okay now that the past is behind us let us introduce ourselves I`m Albert Arlington but everyone calls me Weasel" said Weasel. "I`m Sal said Sal. "Finn" said Finn "And i`m Billy" said Billy.

"So who are you guys?" asked Weasel. "I`m Samuel J. Stuhlinger" said Stuhlinger. "Marlton" said Marlton. "Misty" said Misty.

"How did you guys get here?" asked Russman. "We had a plane" answered Finn. "It appears to made up of makeshift parts where did you find the needed materials for this aircraft?"asked Marlton.

"Alcatraz" said the four mobsters. "That explains your prison jumpsuits" said Misty. "That`s impossible Alcatraz was a barren wasteland long ago" said Russman. "Unless you four must be from the past" added Stuhlinger. "You mean it`s not 1933?" asked Sal. "No it`s 2025" answered Marlton.

"I guess it`s just us now" said Finn. "Let me explain something to you right off the bat, whatever you do whatever you do whatever you say, whatever crazy shit you think don`t rationalize this crazy shit let me tell you one thing, it won`t fucking matter, now is the time to put aside whatever differences you may have with each other and work together because you can be dead tomorrow or years from now" said Weasel. "Uh just putting it out there the geek and the chick like each other" said Stuhlinger. "Then Misty and Marlton get real comfortable make the time you two have together count" said Weasel.

"Guys I think Weasel`s right I don`t want to wait around for these undead fucks to kill me" said Finn. "Sounds like a plan to me" said Billy. "The rift is less than one day`s travel we move at dawn" said Russman. "And what if we don't find answers?" asked Marlton. "Then we`ll just have to ask more questions" answered Russman. "Let`s get movin`" said Sal.


	3. Buried

The Cycle Continues chapter 3

The following morning the green run crew and the Alcatraz crew were on their way to the rift. After hours of walking the group saw what appeared to be a abandoned mining operation in the distance.

"So this must be the rift" said Stuhlinger. As everyone armed with the very unreliable M1911looked around there was only two weapons drawn on the wall the M14 and the Olympia. The Weasel saw another wall weapon, the LSAT but it appeared to be out of reach.

"Hey guys look above that platform I think I see another weapon" said Weasel. "It looks like that LMG from Alcatraz" said Finn. "Damn how do we get up there?" asked Billy. "Hey Marlton give Misty a boost to see if it`s safe to stand on that platform. "Why is it always me to do manual labor" whined Marlton.

Marlton gave Misty a boost up. Misty pulled Marlton. As the two were about to grab a LSAT the platform became unstable. "Uh what`s that sound" said Misty as she heard creaks and moans. "IT`S GONNA COLLAPSE HOLD ON YOU TWO!" said Weasel as he and the others rushed to the two`s aid. But they were too late.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Marlton and Misty as the fell. "ARE YOU TWO OK?" asked Sal. No response was heard. "Guys we gotta go after them" said Finn. "I think we might have a problem" said Weasel. "What is it?" asked Billy. Weasel then pointed to the oncoming hordes of zombies.

Meanwhile Marlton and Misty got up from their fall. "Are you okay Misty? asked Marlton. "Just a scratch Marley" answered Misty as Marlton helped her up. "What is this creepy place?" asked Misty. Marlton then noticed chalk on the Remington MCS and drew it on the question mark that was on the wall. "Hey uh Misty I got something for you" said Marlton holding a Remington. "What is i-" but before she could finish she saw her favorite shotgun. "Aww Marlton you know just what to give a girl" said Misty. The two then discovered an underground western town and began to explore.

Meanwhile Topside

"I think that`s all of em" said Stuhlinger. "Time to go find Marlton and Misty" said Sal as everyone jumped down the hole.

Marlton and Misty went to a jail cell where inside was a giant. "I reckon we should bust the poor lug out of his cell" said Misty as she found the keys and unlocked the cell. "Aww he`s scared" said Misty. Marlton then noticed a bottle of booze. "Maybe this bottle of alcohol could help us bust through the debris" said Marlton. Misty then gave the giant the bottle. The giant then drank the booze and smashed the debris blocking the exit.

The two then heard screams but not of zombies but from the rest of the group. "Look it`s the others" said Misty. "Hey guys I found them" said Sal. The two reunited with the others. "You guys okay?" asked Weasel. "Were fine but we found a new friend" said Misty. "What friend?" asked Stuhlinger. The giant appeared. "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST WHAT IS THAT THING?" screamed Billy. "We found him locked up in a cell his destructive powers may prove useful" said Marlton. "As long as the big guy doesn`t rip my head off we`ll get along just fine" said Sal. "Guys I found the magic box" said Weasel.

Everyone ran for the box Weasel got the M1927. "Oh look a Tommy gun" said Weasel as he picked up his gun. Russman`s turn was next. He got the War machine grenade launcher. "Now I can die a happy man" said Russman. "Just watch where you point that thing" said Sal. Sal`s turn was next. He got an AK-47. "Come to pappy sweetheart" said Sal. Stuhlinger got a Galil. Marlton got a DSR 50. Finn got a Ray gun mark II. "What the fuck is this supposed to be" said Finn. "It looks like the ray gun but different" said Billy. "Maybe it`s like a mark II or something" said Finn. Misty got a Paralyzer. "Uh anyone have any idea how you shoo this thing?" asked Misty. Finally Billy got a Remington New Model Army revolver. "This looks like a six shooter a cowboy would use" said Billy.

After everyone received weapons from the box everyone explored the area.

"Samuel Samuel Stuhlinger" said Dr. Edward Richtofen. "Oh no not again" said Stuhlinger. "Calm yourself Samuel are not friends?" asked Richtofen. "Not really, me and Russman are buddies but I hate the woman with a passion" said Stuhlinger. "Now is not the time for petty rivalries" said Richtofen. "You just sound like The Weasel" said Stuhlinger. "The who?" asked Richtofen. "One of our new friends from the year 1933" said Stuhlinger. "Oh dear that doesn`t sound good " said Richtofen.


End file.
